My Sick Love
by Oh Dhan Mi
Summary: Bukan Update hanya sebuah pengumuman penting !
1. Chapter 1

**My Sick Love**

**Pair : KaiHun, or ...Hun**

**Genre : Dhan Mi lagi cinta-cintanya sama yang Hurt jadi pastinya Hurt**

**Warning : Yaoi, siapin tisu nanti nangis loh (bercanda)**

**.**

**Happy Reading ajah deh.. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Capter 1**

**.**

**.**

"AKHHHHH... ini sakit Kai.. ku mohon hentikan.."

"diamlah Sehun, kau akan menikmatinya.. dasar namja tidak tahu diri.."

DEG

Rintihan pilu namja yang bernama Oh Sehun itu sama sekali tidak di dengar oleh namja tan yang sedang menggagahinya. Ia bahkan mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat hati Sehun semakin teriris pilu, di mana Kai yang di kenalnya dulu, yang selalu bersikap lembut dan menyayanginya. Sikap itu hilang entah kemana sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, Kai mulai kasar padanya dan sering menghinanya, seperti sekarang Kai menyetubuhi Sehun dengan sangat kasar di ikuti kata-katanya yang sangat menyayat hati.

"SEHUN..."

Kai melesatkan cairan cintanya di dalam hole Sehun setelah berhasil orgasme entah sudah beberapa kali. Berbeda dengan namja yang berada di bawahnya, ia hanya diam dan menangis tanpa mengeluarkan isakan, ia sama sekali tidak menikmati acara bercintanya itu, ia hanya coba mengobati luka di hatinya yang semakin hari semakin dalam yang di buat oleh Kai.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa setelah bercinta dengan Sehun, Kai memakai kembali pakaiannya dan meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa diam sambil menatap nanar punggung Kai menghilang di balik pintu.

Dengan kasar Sehun menghapus air matanya dan memakai kembali pakaiannya dengan susah payah, menahan sakit di bagian bawahnya yang selalu berdarah saat Kai bercinta dengannya. Sehun membereskan tempat tidurnya dan berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

"kapan kau akan mengusir namja jalang itu dari apartemenmu chagi.." tanya seorang namja cantik dan duduk di pangkuan Kai

"bersabarlah chagi, aku masih ingin mengerjainya sebelum benar-benar mengusirnya dari apartemenku.." jawab Kai pada namja yang duduk di pangkuannya setelah mengecup pelan bibir namja itu

"aku takut kau jatuh cinta lagi padanya.." ucap namja itu sambil memainkan leher kaos Kai, "tidak akan baby.. dia sudah mengkhianatiku.. dan aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan seorang pengkhianat.." jawab Kai mulai melumat bibir cerry namja cantik yang duduk di pangkuannya itu, Xi Luhan.

"kau harus berjanji ne.." bisiknya dan mendorong tubuh Kai dan mencium ganas Kai, tentu saja Kai dengan senang hati Kai membalasnya dan membalikkan tubuh Luhan lalu menindihnya. Dan mereka pun melakukan kegiatan yang lebih intim.

**Flashback On**

"Hunnie kau harus datang ne ke taman hari ini.." ucap Kai

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "aku tidak bisa, aku ada janji dengan Chanyeol _hyung _menemaninya membeli kado untuk Baekhyun..."

Kai menggeram kesal, "kalau begitu ya sudah sana pergi.." usir Kai mendorong tubuh Sehun

"Kai.. mianhae..." cicit Sehun kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kai yang terlihat sangat kesal. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menolak ajakan Chanyeol, tapi mereka punya janji sendiri. Sehun membantu Chanyeol memilihkan kado untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akan membantu Sehun untuk mempersiapkan acara ulang tahun Kai.

Kai memandang kesal ke arah Sehun, "apa dia lupa hari ini?" gumamnya tersenyum miris

Sehun memilihkan sebuah jam tangan untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol punya rencana untuk memberi kejutan untuk Kai. Sehun mengirim pesan kepada Kai, "datanglah ke sungai Han, aku menunggumu Kai.."

Kai menggeram kesal memandang layar ponselnya, tapi ia tetap berfikiran positif dan tetap datang ke tempat yang Sehun janjikan. Tapi bukannya raut wajah senang yang ia dapatkan, malah sebuah tamparan keras di hatinya melihat Sehun dan Chayeol berciuman.

"kau.."

Sehun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol, "Kai kau salah paham..."

"salah paham? Jadi ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku eoh.. dasar namja murahan.." geram Kai

DEG

"Kai.." Sehun memandang tidak percaya ke arah Kai, ia berlari mengejar Kai dengan langkah cepat, "ku mohon Kai, kau hanya salah paham..."

"berhenti mendekatiku namja jalang..."

Sehun terdiam memandang punggung Kai dengan tatapan luka. "Aku akan menjelaskan padanya, tenanglah sungguh tadi hanya kecelakaan.." Chanyeol mencoba menenagkan Sehun,

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "terima kasih _hyung_..."

Namun apa yang terjadi, Kai sama sekali tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Kai malah bersikap kasar dan selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kasar untuk Sehun, Sehun memilih diam dan membiarkan Kai tenang agar Kai mau mendengarkannya, tapi semua yang di harapkannya tidak pernah terjadi. Kai semakin dan selalu membuat luka di hatinya.

**Flashback OFF**

.

.

Sehun berjalan lemah ke arah kelasnya dengan langkah lemah. Sebenarnya ia sangat pusing tapi ia memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti kelas mengingat ia ada ujian hari ini. Luka luarnya mungkin akan segera sembuh, tapi apakah luka di hatinya akan sembuh? Tidak ! luka itu semakin dalam dan semakin perih menyahat hati Sehun.

"kau baik-baik saja Hun? Kau kelihatan tidak sehat?" sapa Kyungsoo teman sebangku Sehun

Sehun mengangguk pelan, "ne nan gwaenchana.." jawab Sehun pelan

"Sehun.."

"mmm.." Sehun mendongak dan meletakkan buku pelajaran yang baru saja di ambilnya dari dalam tasnya.

"kau masih pacaran dengan Kai.." tanya Kyungsoo pelan

Sehun terdiam, "memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya balik

"aku berharap kalian sudah putus karna sekarang Kai suka sekali bersama Luhan, bahkan mereka sangat mesra mengalahkan kemesraan kalian dulu..." cerocos Kyungsoo tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Sehun yang berubah sendu. Kyungsoo membekap mulutnya, "Sehun mian—"

Sehun tersenyum, "gwaenchana.. aku ke toliet dulu.." ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang sangat terlihat bersalah.

Sehun menghela nafas dan mulai membuka pintu toilet, ia mengerinyitkan dahinya bingung melihat murid-murid lain seperti terburu-buru keluar dari toilet. Tapi, saat ia membuka pintu terjawablah sudah pertanyaannya. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya melihat adegan panas di depannya, adegan dimana namja yang di percayainya selama ini sedang berciuman panas dengan orang lain, ciuman yang begitu lembut yang di berikan kepadanya dulu, tapi kini semua sudah terganti dengan perlakuan kasar. Tangan Sehun terkepal kuat agar tak bergetar,ia tersenyum miris melihat Kai dan Luhan yang sedang berciuman, dengan langkah perlahan Sehun meninggalkan adegan menyakitkan itu dan menelan rasa pahit karna ludahnya sendiri.

Sehun meremas dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak, tak jarang ia memukul dadanya agar rasa sakit itu segera hilang tapi, tetap saja rasa sakit itu semakin bertambah dan menyayat-nyayat hatinya tanpa ampun. "Tuhan, bisakah kau bunuh saja aku saat ini.. ini terlalu sakit... aku tidak sanggup.."

.

.

.

"Kai hari ini aku ingin bermain ke apartemenmu ne..." pinta Luhan manja

"kau ingin bertemu Sehun?" tanya Kai

"aku ingin dia tahu bahwa kau sekarang adalah milikku, bukan miliknya lagi dan agar dia sadar diri kalau dia tidak seharusnya tinggal di apartemen orang lain.." jawab Luhan kesal

"heheh, ne.. ia kan memang anak sebatang kara yang aku pungut dari seorang perempuan jalang alias pelacur..." Luhan yang mendengarnya langsung berbinar, ia menyeringai dan punya ide agar Sehun segera pergi dari hidupnya dan Kai.

"benarkan Sehun seorang anak pelacur?" tanya Luhan polos

"tentu saja, ibunya seorang wanita jalang. Aku saja yang bodoh tertarik padanya dan berjaji akan selalu menjaganya, tapi ternyata ia sama saja dengan ibunya.. sama-sama murahan.." ucap Kai pedas

Murid-murid yang lewat dan mendengarnya langsung berbisik-bisik, Luhan tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi para murid itu yang mulai memasang wajah jijik dan tentunya untuk Sehun.

Sehun yang baru saja dari atap mengeluarkan semua rasa sakit hatinya mengerinyit heran mendapat tatapan dari teman-temannya lebih tepatnya tatapan jijik. "dasar anak pelacur kau Oh Sehun.."

DEG

Sehun berhenti berjalan tepat saat itu, sebuah telur busuk mendarat mulus di kepalanya. Kemudian di susul oleh tomat-tomat busuk, Sehun hanya bisa diam mendapat perlakuan dari teman-temannya itu, toh iya memang anak dari seorang pelacur yang beruntung berada di antara murid-murid terhormat itu, ia berada di sana karna Kai yang mau memungutnya dan mengangkat derajatnya walaupun itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa ia tetaplah seorang anak pelacur. Mengingat nama Kai, hati Sehun makin teriris. Selama ini yang tahu semua tentang dirinya hanya Kai, dan Sehun yakin kalau Kai adalah orang yang membeberkan rahasia itu.

Mungkin ini memang saatnya Sehun pergi dari kehidupan Kai, menjauh dan melupakan semua kenangan pahit yang telah Kai buat untuknya. Jika saja ia bisa memilih, lebih baik ia mati saja waktu itu, saat Kai menolongnya dari para penagih hutang ibunya.

Dengan langkah pelan, Sehun berjalan di koridor sekolah dan meninggalkan sekolah itu. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap nanar kepergian Sehun, ingin sekali ia berlari memeluk namja itu dan menenangkannya, ia tidak perduli dengan keadaan Sehun karna ia menyayangi Sehun apa adanya. "biarkan dulu, besok kita hibur dia.." Suho sang kekasih hanya bisa diam menenangkan Kyungsoo.

"aku harap masih bisa bertemu dengannya besok, aku punya firasat tidak akan melihatnya lagi.." lirih Kyungsoo, ia tahu kalau Sehun sekarang pasti sedang menangis walau ia sembunyikan dengan wajah dinginnya.

.

.

Sehun sampai di apartemennya, sedikit cemas dengan pintu yang terbuka. Sehun sangat yakin, Kai belum datang karna biasanya namja itu akan pulang sore hari hanya untuk bercinta dengannya kemudian pergi lagi entah kemana, lalu ia akan mendapati Kai saat pagi yang duduk tenang sarapan dengan ramen yang di buatnya.

Dengan langkah was-was Sehun melangkah ke kamarnya, tangannya berhenti memutar kenop pintu saat Sehun mendengar suara yang tidak asing di telinganya lewat kamar tamu. Perlahan Sehun melangkah hendak mengetuk pintu tapi gerakan tangannya lagi-lagi berhenti saat mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu, Kai dan Luhan.

"kenapa kita tak di kamarmu saja sih?" protes Luhan

"aku tidak mau saat Sehun datang, dia akan mengganggu aktifitas kita chagi.." ucap Kai mencium bibir Luhan

"Sehun lagi.. Sehun lagi.. bisakah kau usir dia saja dari sini, aku muak melihat wajahnya yang sok tegar dan dingin itu.."

"tenanglah chagi, anak pelacur itu akan segera aku usir dari sini, tapi apa kau tidak kasian dengannya? Dia tidak punya keluarga dan teman selain aku yang sekarang menjadi majikannya setelah dia mengkhianatiku.."

Selama ini Sehun belum pernah merasakan tubuhnya seolah di hempaskan dari langit ketujuh dan di injak-injak dengan kejam, tapi hari ini ia merasakan itu dan rasanya benar-benar sakit karna orang yang sangat di cintainya, karna orang yang sudah ia anggap malaikat yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya dulu.

Sehun mundur beberapa langkah tidak ingin mendengar lagi kalimat yang bagai silet tajam yang mengiris hatinya tapi ia tidak sengaja menyenggol guci hingga guci itu terjatuh. Kai dan Luhan yang hendak melakukan adegan intim menghentikan kegiatannya dan menggeram kesal.

"Oh Sehun sialan.." umpatnya kemudian meninggalkan Luhan yang terlihat menyeringai

KREKK

Sehun mendongak menatap namja yang baru saja membuka pintu, ia menelan ludahnya yang terasa sangat pahit. Ia belum pernah melihat namja itu dengan tatapan yang seakan ingin membunuhnya saat itu. Kai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah guci yang menjadi guci kasayangannya yang sudah hancur berantakan. "Kau..."

Kai mencengkram dagu Sehun dengan kasar, "kau tahu bahkan harga dirimu tidak cukup berharga untuk membayar guci itu.."

DEG

Lagi, Kai menorehkan luka lagi di hatinya yang mungkin tidak akan pernah hilang.

"mianhae.." jawab Sehun bergetar

"cih.. aku susah muak denganmu, dasar namja jalang... aku menyesal sudah pernah mencintai namja jalang seperti dirimu.." Kai melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di dagu Sehun dan kembali berjalan ke kamarnya lagi

Sehun berdiri, "Kai.." panggil Sehun lirih

Kai berbalik menatap Sehun dengan datar, "apa lagi na—" ucapan Kai terpotong melihat Sehun tersenyum kepadanya, senyum manis namun penuh luka dari pancaran matanya. Kai sedikit tertegun dengan senyuman itu, ia jadi merasa sedikit bersalah dengan sikapnya barusan.

"terima kasih..." ucap Sehun bergetar masih dengan senyuman manisnya, senyum yang mungkin akan di berikannya kepada Kai untuk terakhir kalinya. Sehun melangkah pelan memasuki kamarnya sendiri dan membersihkan dirinya.

Kai kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan masuk kembali ke kamar yang di pakainya dengan Luhan, melanjutkan kegiatan panas yang sempat tertunda dengan Luhan.

Sehun yang mendengar desahan demi desahan yang di keluarkan mulut Luhan hanya bisa menangis pilu dalam diam sambil membereskan pakaiannya. Ia datang dengan tangan kosong, ia juga akan pergi dengan tangan kosong. Baju yang sudah kusut dan yang di pakainya saat Kai membawanya ke Seoul dan berjanji akan menjaganya selalu ia simpan sebagai kenangan-kenangannya, tapi baju itu sepertinya harus dia pakai.

Dengan baju lusuh dan tas yang di berikan oleh Kyungsoo saat ia ulang tahun ia pakai meninggalkan apartemen Kai yang masih sibuk bercinta dengan Luhan.

"selamat tinggal Kai.." lirihnya kemudian benar-benar pergi meninggalkan apartemen Kai.

**TBC**

**Pengennnya Kaihun atau pair yang lain pengganti Kai? Jawab ne?**

**Kalau Revienya memuaskan, aku akan melanjutkannya. Mungkin ini Cuma Treeshoot doang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sick Love**

**Pair : KaiHun, or ...Hun**

**Genre : Dhan Mi lagi cinta-cintanya sama yang Hurt jadi pastinya Hurt**

**Warning : Yaoi, siapin tisu nanti nangis loh (bercanda)**

**.**

**Happy Reading ajah deh.. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Capter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Cek..cek.. yohhh kemarin ada reader nyasar kayaknya, ini FF KAIHUN. Bukan HUNHAN atau Official Couple lainnya, yang pengen baca tulisan dhan mi yang HUNHAN silanhkan pindah ke FF Dhan Mi yang castnye memang HUNHAN, sumpah Cuma bisa garuk-garuk kepala baca review kalian, padahal Dhan Mi udah nulis loh di summary kalau ini Kaihun Fic tapi masih ajah ada yang nyasar baca. Hehhe tapi tak apelah, nggak mau lama-lama cuap-cuap, so chek it out..**

"KAI..."

Luhan sudah mencapai orgasmenya yang ketiga kalinya, namun Kai sama sekali belum orgasme. Pikirannya sama sekali tidak menikmati hubungan seks yang di lakukannya dengan Luhan, senyum luka Sehun terus terngiang di pikirannya. Ternyata memang benar ia tidak akan pernah bisa membenci namja itu, bahkan hanya dengan melihat senyum luka itu sudah mampu mengiris hatinya, "Kai kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan heran,

Kai menggeleng dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari hole Luhan, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Luhan dan tidur memunggungi namja cantik itu. Meski Luhan sedikit heran tapi ia lebih memilih diam, toh ia sudah mencapai kenikmatannya. Ia pun terlelap dengan memeluk Kai dari belakang.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam dan Kai sama sekali belum bisa memejamkan matanya, ia belum pernah melihat senyuman manis penuh luka di wajah Sehun tapi kenapa saat ia melihatnya, wajah terluka Sehun terus terngiang di benaknya. Kai melirik namja yang memeluknya dari belakang itu, secantik apapun wajah Luhan dan bagaimana nikmat pun Kai menerima kepuasan dari Luhan tetap saja hatinya tidak bisa berpaling dari Sehun.

Selama ini ia hanya berpura-pura membenci Sehun karna memang pada dasarnya ia tidak pernah bisa membenci Sehun. Ia membiarkan ego menyelimuti perasaan sayang dan cintanya untuk Sehun. Kai memakai kaosnya kembali dan perlahan keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Luhan yang sangat terlelap. Kai berjalan kearah dapur dan meneguk segelas air minum.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Kai melirik kamarnya dengan Sehun. Tapi, yang ia dapatkan hanya sebuah kamar yang gelap. Perasaannya benar-benar sudah tidak enak saat Sehun tiba-tiba tersenyum manis dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, dan saat ia tengah-tengah bercinta dengan Luhan hatinya seakan hilang entah kemana.

"Sehun.." panggil Kai membuka pintu, ia menyalakan saklar lampu. Kai sangat tahu kalau Sehun sangat benci yang namnya gelap.

**Flashback On**

"_kau kenapa eoh?" tanya Kai heran melihat Sehun yang seperti ketakutan_

"_Kai bisakah kau menyalakan lampu, aku tidak bisa tidur dalam kegelapan.." jawab Sehun memeluk erat lengan Kai_

_Kai menghela nafas, "tapi aku tidak bisa tidur kalau lampu menyala terang Hunnie..."_

"_kalau begitu aku tidur di luar saja ne.." saran Sehun_

_Sehun yang hendak keluar langsung terduduk karna tangannya di tarik Kai, "gwaenchana biar aku menyalakan lampu.."_

"_tapi—"_

"_sudahlah aku lebih tidak bisa tidur jika aku tidak memelukmu.." Kai berjalan ke arah saklar lampu dan menyalakan lampu_

"_gomawo..." Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Kai, "apapun akan aku lakukan untukmu Hunnie..." balas Kai merapatkan tubuh Sehun kedalam pelukannya._

"_kenapa kau tidak suka gelap?" tanya Kai_

"_karna aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu ketika aku terbangun jika keadaan sedang gelap, dan aku tidak suka melihat dalam kegelapan itu membuatku semakin merasa bahwa duniaku memang gelap.."_

"_jangan berkata seperti itu, mulai sekarang aku Kai atau Kim Jongin akan selalu membuat hari seorang Oh Sehun terang dan bahagia.."_

**Flashback Off**

TES

Untuk pertama kalinya Kai meneteskan air mata, "apa dia sudah pergi?" tanyanya lirih entah untuk siapa mendapati ranjang Sehun yang terlihat sangat rapi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kai melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya. Kai bernafas legah melihat pakaian Sehun yang masih sangat utuh, "aku tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa pergi.." gumamnya sambil tersenyum

"tapi di mana dia?" tanyanya lagi, perasaan cemas menghampiri hatinya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru Kai berlari keluar dari apartemennya dan mengendarai mobil sport merah miliknya untuk mencari Sehun, tanpa ia sadari ia telah menyenggol sebuah kertas yang berada di atas selimut ranjang tidurnya.

.

.

Beribu kali Sehun sudah berjanji untuk tidak akan pernah menjual cincin yang sangat berharga miliknya itu tapi, saat ini ia harus melakukannya agar ia bisa pergi jauh dari Seoul dan menemukan tempat tinggal, kalau perlu ia akan kembali ke kampung halaman kakeknya di Daegu. Di sana ada sebuah rumah milik kakeknya yang tidak pernah di tinggali lagi semenjak kematian kakeknya 3 tahun yang lalu.

Sehun menghela nafas berat setelah membeli tiket kereta menuju Daegu, 5 menit lagi ia akan pergi meninggalkan kota Seoul yang begitu gemerlap. Meninggalkan semua rasa sakitnya dan juga cinta yang sudah mengajarkannya banyak luka dan kebahagiaan. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya biarkan bibirnya berucap kata perpisahan untuk namja yang masih sangat di cintainya walau beribu kalipun namja itu sudah menorehkan luka menusukkan jarum panas di dalam hatinya. "Selamat Tinggal Kai.." ucapnya sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam kereta. Pandangan risih tertuju padanya yang berpakaian seperti –ekhem-gembel. Tapi, Sehun lebih memilih diam, ia hanya berharap sampai di Daegu ia bisa menemukan beberapa pakaian di rumah kakeknya dan mencari pekerjaan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya.

Karna perjalanan dari Seoul ke Daegu membutuhkan 4 jam perjalanan, Sehun lebih memilih tidur dan mengabaikan tatapan risih yang di tujukan padanya.

.

.

.

Kai memijit pelipisnya sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di salah satu kursi di sungai Han, jam sudah menujukkan pukul 4 pagi dan ia belum juga menemukan Sehun, ia juga sudah menghubungi ponsel Sehun tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak menjawabnya. Apa Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak mau bertemu lagi dengannya? Apa Sehun sudah meninggalkannya ? pertanyaan yang berputar di kepalanya itu membuat ia semakin pusing.

"tidak, aku tidak akan pernah membuat Sehun pergi dari hidupku.."

"Kai..."

Kai menoleh mendapati sosok namja yang cukup membuat hubungannya dan Sehun merenggang dan berakhir dengan seperti ini. "mau apa lagi kau?" tanya Kai dingin

Chanyeol namja itu menghela nafas, "bagaimana kabar Sehun? Tanyanya basa basi

"untuk apa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Kai balik masih dengan nada dingin,

"aku harap kau tidak melakukan kesalahan selama ini Kai,.." Kai mengerinyit heran, "apa maksudmu Park Chanyeol.."

"kalau kau marah padaku dan Sehun karna hari itu aku sempat berciuman dengan Sehun, kau salah tempat Kai, saat itu ada seorang anak kecil yang tidak sengaja mendorong tubuh Sehun ke arahku dan akhirnya bibir kami saling menempel, tapi saat itu kau datang dan marah-marah dengan alasan yang tidak jelas, Sehun memanggilmu datang ke sungai Han karna ingin memberimu sebuah kejutan di hari ulang tahunmu tapi kau malah datang dan memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar.." jelas Chanyeol membuat Kai bungkam dan terdiam

"ku harap kau tidak terlambat Kai, dia namja yang paling tegar yang pernah aku temui di dunia ini.." ucap Chanyeol kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Kai yang masih diam di tempatnya. "jadi selama ini aku salah paham padanya..?" tanyanya dalam hati sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan sangat frustasi.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya merasa kereta sudah berhenti berjalan, ternyata memang benar para penumpang kereta sudah mulai berdesakan untuk keluar dari kereta, Sehun mimilih diam dan membiarkan para penumpang kereta itu keluar semua baru ia akan keluar. Sehun berhenti berjalan memperhatikan seorang namja parubaya yang sedang terburu-buru, senyum kecil tersungging di bibirnya, ia jadi merindukan kakeknya.

DUK

Dompet kakek-kakek itu terjatuh dan sepertinya ia tidak menyadarinya. Sehun dengan sigap berlari mengambil dompet itu sebelum di ambil orang lain dan berlari mengejar kakek-kakek itu, "kakek.. kakek..."

Untung saja kakek tua itu belum jauh dan bisa di kejar oleh Sehun. "ya anak muda?" tanya kakek itu heran

"dompet anda terjatuh tuan.." Sehun menyodorkan dompet yang di ambilnya tadi, sang kakek menatap Sehun dan dompetnya bergantian, ia pun mengambil dompet itu dan memasukkannya di dalam saku mantelnya. "tuan tidak ingin memeriksanya,? Bagaimana kalau isi dompet itu ada yang hilang..." tanya Sehun heran

Kakek itu terkekeh, "siapa namamu anak muda?" tanyanya

Sebenarnya Sehun bukan orang yang mudah bersosialisasi dengan orang, ia juga tidak memberitahukan namanya pada sembarang orang apalagi pada orang yang di temuinya tapi, sungguh kakek-kakek yang berdiri di hadapannya ini benar-benar mirip dengan kakeknya yang sudah meninggal. "Sehun, Oh Sehun tuan.."

"Sehun nama yang bagus, panggil aku Wu ajussi saja ne,.." sarannya sambil tersenyum hangat

"ne paman Wu..." untuk pertama kalinya Sehun bisa tersenyum dengan manis dan tulus lagi setelah pergi jauh dari Kai.

"kajja temani paman berjalan-jalan.." ajak paman Wu

"ne..?"

"kajja..." Sehun pun mengikuti langkah paman Wu di sampingnya, seperti yang Sehun kira paman Wu adalah orang yang humoris dan hangat. "sampai jumpa Paman.." Sehun membungkuk hormat hendak meninggalkan Paman Wu yang masih tersenyum melihat Sehun, "Sehunna.."

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan memutar badannya, "ne paman, apa uang yang ada di dalam dompet paman hilang?" Sehun benar-benar takut jika ia terlibat seperti pencurian dan sejenisnya.

"anio... ambillah.." Paman Wu memberikan sebuah kartu nama,

"datanglah ke cafe paman, kau bisa bekerja di sana.. meski upahnya sedikit setidaknya itu bisa menutupi makan sehari-harimu.." Sehun terdiam mencerna perkataan Paman Wu,ia hanya terbengong seperti orang bodoh.

"ah gamsa hamnida paman... gomawo... paman sangat baik..." ucap Sehun berbinar setelah tersadar dengan ucapan Paman Wu

"kau anak yang manis Sehun, jangan berwajah datar lagi seperti saat pertama kali kau masuk kereta.." ucap Paman Wu sebelum berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam di tempatnya mencerna kembali kata-kata namja parubaya itu. Detik berikutnya Sehun kembali tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk hormat beberapa kali.

Setelah merasa Paman Wu sudah jauh dari pandangannya, Sehun pun berjalan pelan sambil mengingat-ngingat tempat tinggal kakeknya dulu. Sehun berhenti berjalan di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang sudah tidak terawat dan di depannya rumput-rumput sudah meninggi, Sehun membuka pagar kayu yang sudah rapuh, dan berjalan pelan ke arah pintu. Sehun merogoh kunci yang di berikan kakeknya dulu sejak ia kecil, ia merasa beruntung sudah menyimpan kunci rumah itu dengan baik dan sekarang itu sangat berguna untuk dirinya.

CEKLEKK

Sehun membuka pintu rumah, pemandangan pertama yang di lihatnya adalah keadaan rumah yang sudah di penuhi sarang laba-laba. "huhhhh.. aku harus membersihkannya dulu.." gumamnya

Dengan cekatan Sehun membersihkan rumah kakeknya dan mengganti seprei kasurnya, sesekali ia terbatuk karna debu yang menempel di beberapa barang di rumah kakeknya itu.

"HAAAHHH..." Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur setelah berjuang keras membersihkan rumah kakeknya, rumah yang hanya berisi kasur dan dan kamar mandi, dapurnya berhubungan langsung dengan kasur. Rumah yang sangat kecil tapi cukup untuk Sehun, setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada menjadi gelandangan di luar sana. Perlahan Sehun menutup matanya karna kelelahan mencoba menghapus semua kenangan pahit yang di alaminya selama ini.

.

.

.

Kai membuka pintu apartemennya dengan pandangan kosong, setelah mendengar penjelasan Chanyeol yang entah darimana datangnya padahal namja itu telah pergi keluar negeri setelah pertengkarannya dengan Sehun, hati Kai selalu berdenyut sakit dan teriris pilu setiap kali mengingat kata, perlakuan dan sikapnya selama ini terhadap Sehun hanya karna sebuah kesalahpahaman yang membuatnya terbakar api cemburu, semua rasa cintanya selama ini terkubur dengan egonya yang menjadi dinding di antara hatinya. Apalagi saat itu Luhan datang menambah kabut kebencian dalam hatinya untuk Sehun semakin tebal.

"eoh Kai kau dari mana?" tanya Luhan baru saja keluar dari kamar dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap.

Kai hanya melirik Luhan sebentar, "hari kau bisa kan pergi sendiri aku ingin istirahat.." ujarnya dingin mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan dan berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh, dia memang bukan orang yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadi orang sekalipun orang itu adalah kekasihnya yang terpenting dia bahagia, itu saja. Persetan dengan kebahagiaan orang lain. Toh orang-orang juga tidak pernah berfikir tentang kebahagiaannya, pikirnya. Tidak sadarkarkah Luhan bahwa Sehun sudah merelakan kabahagiaanya untuknya.

Kai merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang miliknya dan Sehun. Matanya melirik ke sembarang arah karna matanya sama sekali tidak mau terpejam, sedetik saja ia memejamkan mata detik itu pula senyum luka Sehun kembali teputar dalam kaset pikirannya dan itu membuat hatinya kembali berdenyut sakit. Tanpa sengaja pandangan matanya berhenti di sebuah kertas yang terletak di lantai. Tanpa berfikir dua kali Kai langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan mengambil kertas itu.

**To : Kai**

**Aku tahu beribu maaf pun tidak akan pernah cukup untuk memaafkanku yang pergi tanpa harus mengucapkan salam perpisahan dari seorang namja jalang sepertiku untuk namja terhormat sepertimu Kai.**

DEG

Tangan Kai bergetar memegang surat yang di bacanya, bahkan ia baru membaca di awal kalimat.

**Tapi, aku takut tidak bisa pergi darimu saat aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu. Terima Kasih karna kau seorang namja yang terhormat mau menerimaku dan mencintaiku walau hanya sesaat, sehasurnya aku tahu bahwa kau sudah bosan denganku yang hanya seorang anak pelacur yang selalu merepotkanmu. Untuk janji yang sudah kau katakan pada ibuku dulu akan aku anggap kau sudah memenuhinya karna kau sudah memberiku kebahagiaan selama ini. Luhan namja cantik yang cocok untukmu Kai, ku harap kau dan dia selalu bahagia. Dan terakhir maafkan aku yang masih berani mencintaimu sampai saat ini, kau memang terlalu indah untuk aku miliki apalagi aku hanyalah seorang namja jalang yang kau pungut dari seorang ibu pelacur. Aku akan melupakan rasa cintaku padamu dan aku kubur bersama luka yang sudah kau torehkan setiap detiknya di hatiku.**

**From : Sehun**

Kai membekap mulutnya agar tak mengeluarkan isakan, "ANDWEE, Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku Sehun.. ku mohon kembalilah..." raung Kai frustasi, apa yang di takutkannya selama ini akhirnya terjadi. Dinding kasat mata yang menjadi benteng kebenciannya untuk Sehun kini hancur dan terganti dengan kata PENYESALAN setelah namja itu pergi dari hidupnya.

Hari itu Kai menangis sekeras-kerasnya di dalam kamarnya meluapkan semua rasa sesak dan penyesalannya untuk Sehun, "mianhae, jeongmal mianhae..."

.

.

.

"ANDWEEEE..."

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya setelah mengalami mimpi buruk, jika hari-hari sebelumnya saat ia mimpi buruk ia akan mendapati raut wajah khawatir Kai dan namja itu akan dengan senang hati memeluknya sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang menenangkannya kini, ia hanya sendiri di dalam rumah yang sempit dengan keringat dingin di pelipisnya. Sehun mengambil air minum yang sudah ia siapkan di samping kasurnya.

"Kai-ah gwaenchana.. ku mohon jangan menangis..." bukankah Sehun terlalu baik? Bahkan saat namja itu sudah menorehlan luka yang sangat dalam dan perih di hatinya masih tercetak jelas raut khawatir dari wajahnya hanya karna sebuah mimpi bahwa Kai menangis sendirian.

Sadar bahwa dirinya masih memikirkan Kai, Sehun langsung menggeleng keras. "sadarlah Sehun, kau tidak boleh memikirkannya lagi.." monolognya pada diri sendiri,

Sehun melihat keluar dan hari sudah mulai pagi, ia bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Hari ini Sehun akan menemui paman Wu untuk memenuhi permintaan kakek itu. Sehun akan bekerja di cafe paman itu, sepertinya do'a ibunya yang selalu meminta pada tuhan agar Sehun selalu bernasib baik kini terkabul. Keputusannya untuk datang ke Daegu ternyata bukan keputusan yang salah. Tuhan memang selalu baik padanya.

Sehun menghela nafas dan tersenyum cerah, kakeknya yang satu itu memang sangat baik. Bahkan ia masih menyimpan baju Sehun sampai sekarang di lemari, dan untungnya baju itu masih muat untuknya. Apa ia terlalu kurus? Baju setahun yang lalu masih saja cocok dengannya. Sehun terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota Daegu sambil sesekali melirik kartu nama tepatnya alamat yang tertera di dalam kartu nama itu. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Sehun punya kakek di Daegu, bahkan Kai pun tidak tahu karna kakeknya itu memang tidak mau berhubungan lagi dengan keluarga besar Sehun, hanya Sehun yang pernah berkomunikasi dengan kakeknya itu.

"ah.. ini dia.."

Sehun membuka pintu cafe dan langsung di sambut seorang yeoja cantik yang sedikit –ekhem- pendek. "selamat datang tuan, si—"

"ah Sehun.. kau Sehun kan?" pelayan yeoja itu dan juga Sehun sama-sama menoleh ke sumber suara. Sehun membungkuk dan tersenyum, "paman.."

Pelayan yeoja itu menatap Sehun dan paman Wu bergantian, "bos.. bos mengenalnya?" tanya yeoja itu bingung.

Paman Wu terkekeh, "na Sunny sekarang kenalkan dia, Sehun. Dia akan menjadi temanmu bekerja mulai sekarang.." Paman Wu memperkenalkan Sehun ke yeoja yang bernama Sunny itu.

"KYAAAA.. terima kasih Bos..." Sunny menghambur memeluk Sehun dengan kegirangan, bahkan Sehun hampir terjungkal kebelakang jika saja ia tidak menjaga keseimbangan. Bagaimana Sunny tidak bahagia? Ia satu-satunya pelayan di cafe itu, Bosnya sama sekali tidak mau menerima karyawan baru karna menurutnya Sunny saja cukup. Padahal kalau pelanggan senang ramai, Sunny harus banting tulang sendiri melayani pelayan dan sekarang bosnya datang mengenalkannya dengan seorang pelayan baru, walaupun namja yah setidaknya Sunny punya teman.

"nah Sehunnie sekarang ikut aku untuk mengganti bajumu.." Sunny langsung mengamit lengan Sehun dan membawanya ke belakang. Paman Wu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"nuna yakin aku harus memakai ini?" Sehun menunjukkan baju kaos berwarna pink di depan Sunny. Sunny mengangguk senang, ia memperhatikan wajah Sehun, "Sehunnie kau yakin kau itu namja?" tanya Sunny heran

Sehun mengikuti pandangan Sunny menelusuri badannya, "ne wae?" tanyanya balik

"kau itu terlalu cantik..." cibir Sunny

Sehun sweetdrop dan memasang wajah datar andalannya, "cepat pakai bajumu dan mulai bekerja dengan baik yah boy..." Sunny menepuk-nepuk punggung Sehun sedikit kesusahan mengingat tinggi Sehun jauh di atasnya. Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian ia mengganti bajunya dengan baju pelayan cafe yang di berikan oleh Sunny, "haaaahhh apa aku benar-benar mirip yeoja..? aku ini kan tampan.." Sehun memandang penampilannya dari bawah sampai atas, ia menggeleng pelan.

Seharian Sehun bekerja dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Sunny juga tidak pernah berhenti tersenyum manis, bebannya benar-benar menjadi ringan setelah kedatangan Sehun, ia benar-benar punya teman untuk mengobrol ketika tidak ada pelanggan yang biasanya ia Cuma bisa mengobrol dengan yeoja parubaya yang menjadi koki di cafe itu.

"Dahhh Sehunnie.. istirahat yang baik ne.." Sunny melambai kemudian menggayuh sepedanya meninggalkan cafe.

"Dahhh nuna, hati-hati di jalan.." Sehun melambai kemudian berbalik dan melangkah menuju rumahnya. Sepanjang perjalanan Sehun hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian pandangannya terhenti pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang berjalan-jalan sambil bergandengan tangan. Tangan yeoja itu di masukkan kedalam saku mantel namjachingunya agar tetap hangat, di perlihatkan pemandangan seperti itu Sehun jadi teringat kenangan manisnya dengan Kai,

"_Kai dingin.." aduh Sehun menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya dan menempelkannya di pipi agar terasa hangat,_

_Kai tersenyum dan menangkup kedua tangan Sehun, ia melepaskan syal yang membelit di lehernya dan memakaikannya ke Sehun. Padahal Sehun sudah memakai, "tidak usah, aku sudah pakai.."_

"_pakai lagi biar hangat.." Kai memakaikan syalnya sampai wajah Sehun tertutup sebagian, kemudian ia meraih tangan Sehun dan menggengamnya dengan erat, ia masukkan kedalam saku mantelnya agar Sehun lebih hangat._

_TES_

_Sehun terdiam membiarkan air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya, ia menangis bahagia mendapat perlakuan manis dari Kai. "gomawo Kai.." ucapnya bergetar_

_Kai menghentikan langkahnya mendengar nada bergetar dari Sehun, "hey baby kenapa kau menangis eoh..?" tanyanya lembut_

_Sehun menggeleng, "aku bahagia bersamamu, gomawo.. saranghae jeongmal saranghae.." _

_Kai tersenyum dan mengecup dahi Sehun dengan sayang, "nado saranghae.. kajja, kau bisa sakit kalau terlalu lama di luar.. apalagi sekarang musim dingin.."_

TES

Kalau dulu Sehun akan meneteskan air mata karna terharu dengan sikap Kai, maka kali ini berbanding terbalik. Sehun meneteskan air mata karna terluka kenangan manis yang harus ia lupakan. Semua kenangan manisnya berputar dengan sangat lancar di kepalanya dan yang membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit adalah kenangan manis itu selalu di selingi dengan kata-kata Kai yang membuat pertahanannya bersama Kai hancur dan berakhir ia pergi dari kehidupan Kai.

"yahhh, aku memang hanya seorang namja jalang yang kau pungut dari seorang pelacur Kai.." ucapnya sambil mengusap kasar air matanya.

.

.

.

Kai masih belum mau bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, ia belum tidur selama 3 hari. Dan selama itu pula ia hanya berdiam diri di kamar mengulang kembali ingatan saat ia menyakiti Sehun, dan setiap kali ia mengingatnya hatinya seakan di paksa keluar dan di injak-injak tanpa perasaan. Ponselnya sudah hancur tak berbentuk karna ia banting dengan sangat keras, ia tidak ingin di hubungi seseorang terutama Luhan. Dan berharap bahwa Sehun akan menghubunginya adalah hal yang mustahil mengingat ia menemukan ponsel Sehun di lemari dan tersimpan dengan rapi seperti ponsel baru. Semua foto dan nomor kontak dalam ponsel itu sudah terhapus, segitu bencinyakah Sehun padanya?

"Sehun ku mohon kembalilah padaku.." lirihnya, air matanya seperti tidak pernah habis untuk mengalir padahal ia belum mengisi apa-apa pada tubuhnya. Rasa sakit di ginjalnya ia abaikan, karna rasa sakit di hatinya jauh beribu-ribu kali lipat lebih sakit. Jika saja Sehun masih bersamanya, pasti namja itu akan mendiaminya karna Kai yang tidak pernah memperhatikan kesehatannya, dan tentu saja ia akan berakhir di ranjang seharian di iringi dengan omelan-omelan dari Sehun.

Kai tersenyum miris mengingat Sehun kembali, hatinya benar-benar lelah merasakan sakit lagi. Jika saja rasa sakit hati tidak kasat mata, pasti hatinya ia sudah hancur dan melebur menjadi debu. Kenapa ia baru menyadari sekarang bahwa Sehun adalah separuh hatinya, selama ini Kai berfikir bahwa Sehun tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya karna ia sangat tahu kalau Sehun sebatangkara dan tidak memiliki keluarga lagi, ia selalu berfikir sejahat apapun Ia pada Sehun, namja seputih salju itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Namun kini pemikiran itu SALAH BESAR, Sehun sudah meninggalkannya karna luka yang selalu di buatnya setiap hari, dan jika ia bayangkan luka itu mungkin tidak akan pernah sembuh.

Dengan perlahan Kai membangunkan tubuhnya dan berjalan ke arah pecahan cermin yang sudah ia hancurkan sebelumnya karna marah. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak pernah mau mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol dan Sehun, ia lebih memilih mempercayai egonya. Ia paling benci dengan sebuah pengkhianatan seperti dulu sahabatnya mengkhianatinya dan membuatnya tidak pernah percaya lagi dengan orang lain, namun Sehun datang membuatnya membuka hati lagi untuk percaya, tapi—

Kai mengambil pecahan cermin itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan nanar. Ia mendekatkan pecahan itu ke lengannya,

CRASSS

Kai tertawa hambar melihat darahnya bercucuran karna goresan yang ia buat di lengannya. Tawa hambar itu di selingi dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Kai benar-benar sudah kehilangan kewarasannya saat ini. Ia ingin tidur dan menghilangkan kesadarannya agar ia bisa sedikit terbebas dari rasa sakit dan penyesalan yang sama sekali tidak mau berhenti menyahat hatinya tampa ampun, "apa aku harus mati? Supaya kau mau memaafkanku Seh—"

Kai tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karna ia kini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah yang terus mengalir dari lengannya. Mungkin dengan begini rasa sakit karna penyesalan dalam hatinya segera hilang.

.

"cepatlah yeobo, ponsel Kai sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi.. aku sangat khawatir.." seorang yeoja parubaya melangkah masuk kedalam gedung apartemen Kai dengan namja parubaya yang di belakangnya terlihat merungut mendengar ocehan istrinya.

"sabar, Kai sudah besar. Kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu.." jawab Tuan Kim

Nyonya Kim terus memencet bel tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda akan ada yang membuka pintu. "KAI, SEHUN.. buka pintunya chagi..." Nyonya Kim terus berteriak

Selang beberapa menit namun belum ada yang membukakan pintu, "aishhh apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang?" geram Nyonya Kim

"coba kau masukkan passwordnya.." saran Tuan Kim

Nyonya Kim mulai menekan angka-angka, di mulai dari tanggal lahir Kai tapi hanya pesan "Wrong password" yang tertera di layar intercom. "kau coba saja tanggal lahir Sehun.." saran Tuan Kim lagi

Nyonya Kim memasukkan tanggal lahir Sehun sebagai password dan berhasil. Pintu apartemen Kai terbuka, "dasar.." gerutu Nyonya Kim

Nyonya Kim dan suaminya melangkah masuk kedalam apartemen Kai yang cukup rapi. "Sehun benar-benar calon istri yang baik.." gumam Tuan Kim

"Kai, Sehun kau dimana Chagi.." teriak Nyonya Kim

"mungkin mereka tidak ada sayang.." sahut Tuan Kim

Nyonya Kim mendesis dan berjalan ke arah kamar Kai dan Sehun.

CEKLEKK

"OMMONA.. YEOBO.. Kai.." Nyonya Kim berteriak histeris mendekati tubuh Kai yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dengan darah yang sudah mulai mengering, namun darah di tangan Kai belum juga mau berhenti mengalir.

Tuan Kim berlari kekamar Kai, ia langsung melepas dasinya dan mengikatkan di lengan Kai. "astaga anak ini apa yang dia lakukan.." omel Tuan Kim menggendong tubuh Kai yang terasa sangat ringan, Nyonya Kim sudah menangis terseduh-seduh melihat kondisi anaknya yang seperti mayat hidup.

SKIP TIME

"jadi bagaimana keadaannya Dokter?" tanya Nyonya Kim pada dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Kai

"dia baik-baik saja, tapi apa nyonya mengenal Sehun? Pasien terus memanggil namanya.."

"Sehun? Ah dia kekasih Kai? Tapi dia sekarang tidak ada di sini dokter.." jawab Nyonya Kim

"sebaiknya bawa dia, itu bisa membantu pasien agar cepat sadar, sepertinya pasien mengalami stress yang berat sampai ia berniat mengakhiri hidupnya.." Dokter itu pun berlalu dari hadapan Nyonya dan Tuan Kim,

Seseorang menghampiri Tuan dan Nyona Kim lalu membisikkan sesuatu, "jadi seperti itu, lalu di mana Sehun sekarang?" tanya Tuan Kim

"saya tidak tahu Tuan, saya kehilangan jejaknya.." jawab orang itu merasa bersalah

"sudahlah, cari tahu dimana Sehun segera.." Tuan Kim tersenyum lembut dan masuk kedalam ruang rawat Kai. Tuan Kim memang menyuruh seseorang untuk melaporkan jika terjadi sesuatu dengan Sehun dan Kai.

Nyonya Kim meneteskan air mata lagi melihat kondisi Kai yang sangat mengenaskan, "chagi.. bangunlah.." Nyonya Kim sangat tahu, bagaimana Kai jika tidak ada Sehun? Saat itu Sehun pernah di culik seseorang dan itu membuat Kai benar-benar frustasi. Kai tidak pernah makan dan tidur selama Sehun belum di temukan. Ia terus menyalahkan dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa menjaga Sehun dengan baik, dan sekarang namja itu telah pergi dari Kai karna kesalahan Kai sendiri. Tentu saja Kai akan merasa sangat frustasi, ia bahkan berniat mengakhiri hidupnya.

"yeobo.. bagaimana ini?" tanya Nyonya Kim frustasi

"kita tunggu sampai Kai sadar dulu.."

Satu minggu berlalu, Kai sudah sadar. Namun, hanya fisiknya saja yang sadar. Nyawanya seakan sudah mati, ia tidak mau berbicara dan tidak mau makan. Hasilnya, setiap hari ia harus di suntik vitamin agar tubuhnya tetap terjaga kesehatannya. Bahkan kedatangan Luhan sama sekali tidak ia respon, bibirnya hanya akan bergumam maaf untuk Sehun dan tidak ada kata lain. Sungguh berlebihan memang, namun inilah sosok Kai yang sangat rapuh tanpa kehadiran Sehun di sampingnya, tapi ini semua salahnya sendiri menyakiti dan membiarkan namja itu pergi dari hidupnya dengan luka yang tidak akan pernah sembuh. Kyungsoo juga turut prihatin dengan keadaan Kai, walau sebenarnya ingin sekali dirinya memberikan bogem mentah untuk namja tan itu karna membuat Sehun pergi tanpa ada yang tahu kemana namja itu pergi.

Nyonya Kim benar-benar sedih melihat keadaan Kai, setiap hari ia berdo'a agar anak buah suaminya segera menemukan Sehun tapi jejak namja itu seakan di telan bumi, bagai mencari jarum di tengah-tengah jerami seperti itulah perumpamaan mencari keberadaan Sehun. Tuan Kim juga tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya setiap mengingat keadaan putra semata wayangnya itu. Tuan Kim benar-benar sudah lelah dengan keadaan Kai,

BUGH

"YEOBO.." teriak Nyonya Kim hendak menghampiri Kai yang mendapat bogem mentah di pipi dari suaminya tapi di cegah oleh Tuan Kim.

Tuan Kim menghampiri Kai yang terduduk di tanah masih dengan padangan kosongnya dan air mata yang mengalir begitu saja mengabaikan rasa sakit di sudut bibirnya, Tuan Kim mencengkram kerah baju Kai.

"appa tidak pernah mengajarimu menjadi namja lemah seperti Kai.."

"..."

"mana mungkin Sehun akan kembali padamu kalau kau menjadi lemah seperti sekarang.."

BINGO ! Kai menoleh ke arah appanya mendengar nama Sehun di sebutkan. Sebegitu besarnya pengaruh Sehun terhadap hidupnya sampai Kai yang tidak pernah merespon ucapan oang lain kini akan merespon hanya dengan menyebut namja itu.

"bangun Kai, cari Sehun dan bawa calon menantu appa itu ke hadapan appa.."

TES

Air mata Kai menetes lagi mendengar jelas perkataan appanya. Seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini, diam menyesali perbuatannya terhadap Sehun tanpa ada usaha untuk meminta maaf kepada namja itu dan membuat namja itu kembali lagi padanya.

Tuan Kim melepaskan cengkramannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih terdiam merenungkan kata-kata appanya. "yah.. aku harus mncari dan membawanya kembali.." tekadnya dalam hati

Nyonya Kim menghampiri Kai dan memeluknya dengan erat, "umma apa Sehun akan memaafkanku?" tanya Kai lirih

"tentu saja chagi, Sehun pasti akan memaafkanmu tapi kau jangan memaksanya jika suatu saat ia sudah tidak mau kembali lagi padamu ne.."

Kai mengangguk, "yah.. arasso..." jawabnya kecewa.

Setelah kejadian itu Kai, semangat Kai kembali lagi walau tak seperti dulu karna kali ini ia lebih dingin dan tidak mau bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Ia sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan pelajaran dan tugas-tugas sekolah agar sedikit teralihkan dengan rasa sakitnya menyesal atas perlakuannya selama ini terhadap Sehun. Kai juga sudah memutuskan hubungan dengan Luhan, ia sudah tidak mau menyakiti Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan dengan menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan tapi hatinya dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

"ANDWEEEE.."

Lagi, Sehun terbangun lagi karna mimpi buruk yang sama. Mimpi melihat Kai menangis karna kepergiannya, tapi apa mimpinya itu benar-benar terjadi. Pasti namja itu sudah melupakannya dan hidup bahagia dengan Luhan.

Sehun mencuci wajahnya dan menghela nafas entah sudah berapa kali, sampai kapan ia akan terus terbayang dengan namja tan itu. Bagaiamana cara agar pikirannya terbebas dengan namja itu, sebenarnya ia tidak pernah marah dengan Kai. Ia hanya kecewa dengan Kai apalagi saat namja itu mengungkit tentang ibunya, hati Sehun seakan di remas dengan sangat keras, kalau orang lain yang mengatakan itu mungkin ia akan merasa biasa saja tapi, yang mengatakan itu semua adalah Kai, namja yang sangat di cintainya.

Sehun melirik jam dindingnya, pukul 5 pagi. Sehun bergegas ke kamar mandi, hari ini ia harus cepat datang ke cafe karna akan ada tamu special dari Seoul. Kata Sunny, mereka adalah keluarga Paman Wu. Setelah merasa rapi, Sehun pun melangkah keluar dan mengunci pintu rumahnya. Menikmati pemandangan dan udara sejuk di pagi hari memang kagiatan yang sangat menyenangkan apalagi diiringi dengan musik favoritnya yang mengalun indah di telinganya lewat earphonenya.

"Sehunna.." panggil Sunny

"ne nuna.." Sehun melepaskan earphone dan membiarkan alat itu tergantung manis di lehernya. "palliwa, bantu nuna membersihkan cafe.. sebentar lagi keluarga Paman akan segera datang.."

"ne.. ne.." Sehun berlari menghampiri Sunny yang berdiri di depan cafe sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia langsung bergegas mengganti bajunya dengan seragam cafe fav Sehun, seragam yang lebih –ekhem-manly.

.

.

"ne paman.. aku hampir sampai..."

"..."

"anio, mereka akan menyusul mungkin 2 jam lagi.."

Namja tampan yang sedang menelphone itu mengakhiri sambungan telephonenya dan memarkirkan mobilnya. Wajah datar di tidak pernah lepas dari wajahnya mengingat sebentar lagi pasti ia akan di omeli kakeknya yang tercinta itu.

Namja itu membuka pintu cafe yang nampak sepi, tentu saja karna di depan pintu cafe tertera kata "TUTUP".

"kakek aku datang.. " teriaknya ketika sampai di depan kasir

"kau tidak usah berteriak seperti itu Wu Fan, kakek belum tuli.." omel sang kakek atau lebih tepatnya Paman Wu

"seb—"

"yak.. yak.. nuna.. hentikan.. ini sakit.." Namja yang bernama Wu Fan itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sumber suara yang memotong pembicaraannya, Wu Fan terpaku melihat namja yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan itu karna di pukul kemoceng oleh seorang yeoja entah apa masalahnya tapi Wu Fan senang melihatnya, melihat ekspresi sakit tapi lucu namja itu yang membuat wajah datarnya sedikit ternoda dengan senyum tipisnya.

"kakek dia siapa?" tanya Wu Fan

"dia Sunny, kenapa?" tanya Paman Wu balik

"asihhh, yeoja pendek itu juga aku tahu.. maksudku namja yang bersamanya itu..?" tanya Wu Fan lagi,

"dan panggil aku Kris kakek, aku lebih menyukai itu.." lanjutnya protes yang sedari tadi di tahannya.

"ah dia Sehun, pelayan baru di sini.. memangnya kenapa?" tanya Paman Wu lagi

"Sehun.." senyum tipis kembali menghiasi wajahnya mendengar nama namja yang menarik perhatiannya itu.

"kakek aku kesana dulu ne.." Kris langsung melesat pergi menghampiri Sehun dan Sunny yang masih asyik bercanda.

"ekhem.." Sehun dan Sunny menghentikan candaan mereka mendengar suara deheman, Sunny langsung berbalik menatap namja yang berdehem itu.

"ada apa tiang listrik?" tanya Sunny mengejek

"tidak apa-apa keledai pendek.." jawab Kris balik mengejek

Sehun menahan tawanya mendengar ejekan Kris, tidak sadarkah ia kalau kekehan yang membentuk bulat sabit di matanya membuat Kris kembali terpaku, "dasarr... BOSSS kenapa si tiang listrik berjalan ini ada di sini sekarang.." teriak Sunny kesal

"molla.. Sunny, ajak saja dia berjalan-jalan siapa tahu kau akan ketularan sedikit tingginya.." jawab Paman Wu acuh,

Sunny makin menggeram kesal, "BOSSS..." teriak Sunny lagi berlajan menghampiri Bossnya yang secara tidak langsung ikut mengejeknya pendek.

Sehun yang melihatnya hanya bisa menutup mulutnya sambil menggigit bibirnya agar bisa menahan tawanya, ia belum sadar kalau sedari tadi Kris terus memperhatikannya, "ekhem.." Sehun berdehem merasa sedikit canggung dengan namja yang ada di depannya.

"anyyeong, Oh Sehun imnida..." Sehun mencoba sopan dengan memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu terhadap keluarga orang yang sudah menolongnya ini.

Kris masih diam terpaku memperhatikan Sehun, ia benar-benar sudah tenggelam dengan pesona namja milk skin yang ada di depannya. Merasa tidak ada tanggapan Sehun pun hendak pergi untuk menyelsaikan pekerjaannya yang lain, Kris yang baru tersadar segera meraih tangan Sehun sebelum namja itu pergi dari hadapannya.

GREP

"Kris.. panggil aku Kris..." ujar Kris sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Sehun tersenyum, "ne Kris.." ulangnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Oh sadarkan Kris agar tak segera menarik Sehun kedalam pelukannya dan melumat bibir manis itu.

"Sehun.. i will get you.."

TBC

Waduuhhh kok jadi ngedrama banget yah nih FF . aduuuhhh Dhan Mi speechless, reviewnya banyak banget dan itu bikin Dhan Mi bangga tapi Dhan Mi nggak yakin kalau nih lanjutannya akan memuaskan para Readers. Dhan Mi sendiri ragu sama lanjutan nih FF yang sepertinya hancur banget yah, tapi mau gimana lagi di pikiran Dhan Mi Cuma sampai mentok segini doang hehhhe jadi maafkan Dhan Mi ajah ne kalau nggak sesuai harapan banget. Dhan Mi benar-benar nggak nyangka loh review FF ini sampai segitunya, aduhhhhh makasihhhhhhhhh semua, apalagi banyak author kerenn yang ikutan review hihihi. /kecup satu-satu/

Soal katanya nih FF alurnya kecepatan, emang ia sengaja soalnyakan Cuma 3shoot doang. Capter depan Kai bakalan mati-matian membujuk Sehun untuk kembali padanya dan akan menjadi capter terakhir, hehehhe

Ada yang bilang kalau FF ini basi, Kai nyesel trus Sehun kembali padanya itu udah basi. Yah well Dhan Mi akui itu, tapi kan ini versi Dhan mi. Sebenarnya cerita itu hampir semua sama loh, intinya ke happy ending atau sad ending, yang membedakan itu bagaimana cara kita menyalurkannya lewat jari-jari lentik kita menjadikannya sebagai tulisan yang menarik utuk di baca sesuai dengan versi kita sendiri, menurut dhan mi. Yah LOL ajah deh..

Makasih buat yang udah review, jeongmal gomawo. Yang udah fav dan fol juga, jeongmal gomawo. Saranghaja...

RnR lagi ne.. anyyeong pai.. pai...

**BIG THANKS TO :**

Kaz**amatsu,,, Guest,,, ****bbuingbbuingaegyo****,,, ****byuncrackers****,,, dragon,,, ****Putry KyusungKrishun****,,, ****kotakpensil****,,, song hye hoon,,, hunnnnnaaaaaa,,, guest,,, ****UNTAKUTUBUTARA4****,,, ****nithasukmasari****,,, ****gothiclolita89****,,, ****bubletea 1994****,,, HunHan,,, ****sehunnoona****,,, ****Kkeynonymous****,,, Sehun shipper,,, ****Kykaihun****,,, Penghulu kaisoo,,, windoow,,, Guest,,, ****rainrhainyrianarhianie****,,, ****KrAy24****,,, ****sayakanoicinoe****,,, ****rahmadanivaresa****,,, Guest,,, ****ayanesakura chan****,,, ****midsummernight99****,,, ****daddykaimommysehun****,,, ****oh aja****,,, exo fujhosi,,, jjangah,,, HyeraPark,,, ****Oh Jizze****,,, ****indaah cqupp****,,, ****kikycuma milikangga****,,, nhaonk,,, Krisho Exotics,,, jung oh jung,,, Kim KaiHun,,, ****ansfifa****,,, ****BaixianGurls****,,, Guest,,, lisnana1,,, ****nin nina****,,, ****Ichizuki Takumi****,,, ****blacklili****,,, HunHaNisa,,, gurl,,, ****Benivella****,,, BubbleDeer,,, ****hyunxo12****,,, Guest,,, Guest,,, ****nuranibyun****,,, CutieeHunnie,,, christineonkey2min22,,, hunnie,,, ****SehunBubbleTea1294****,,, ****LM90****,,, luhan deer,,, ****teleportbabies****,,, Guest,,, ****YoungChanBiased****,,, ****mynamedhiendha****,,, watasiwadjie,,, Karisma jongin,,,**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Sick Love**

**Pair : KaiHun, or ...Hun**

**Genre : Dhan Mi lagi cinta-cintanya sama yang Hurt jadi pastinya Hurt**

**Warning : Yaoi, siapin tisu nanti nangis loh (bercanda)**

**.**

**Happy Reading ajah deh.. ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Capter 3**

**.**

**.**

3 years Later

Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang cepat untuk membuat Sehun dan Kris menjadi sebuah teman yang lebih dari kata dekat. Bukan waktu yang cepat untuk saling mengenal dan memahami satu sama lain, dan bukan waktu yang cepat untuk membuat Sehun agar mau menerima Kris dalam hidupnya, mencoba percaya pada kata yang namanya Cinta lagi? Tapi jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Sehun masih menyimpan satu nama yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia hapus dengan nama Kris, **Kai.**

Sehun hanya berharap semoga keputusannya menerima Kris adalah yang paling tepat, ia sudah cukup lelah memikirkan Kai yang mungkin sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi. Sehun sudah merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat bersama Kris meski tak seperti ketika ia bersama Kai, lagi-lagi Kai? Ingin sekali Sehun berteriak agar nama itu bisa keluar lewat suaranya dan menghilang selamanya tapi apa yang bisa ia perbuat jika hatinya yang memang tidak mau sejalan dengan pikirannya.

"Sehun cincinmu bagus? Dari si namja tiang listrik itu eoh?" goda Sunny melihat cincin perak melingkar manis di jari manis Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya membersihkan meja, "tanpa aku jawab nuna pasti tahu.." jawabnya datar, ia sudah bosan mendengar godaan Sunny setiap hari. Dan untungnya dia bukan seperti yeoja yang akan merona jika di goda, tentu saja dia kan namja.

"lalu kapan kalian akan menikah?" tanya Sunny mulai serius

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "kenapa nuna sangat ingin tahu hubunganku dengan Kris, apa nuna cemburu?" goda Sehun balik

"anio.. BOSS Kris dan Sehun akan menikah bulan depan.." teriak Sunny

Sehun melotot ke arah Sunny mendengar ucapan Sunny yang sama sekali tidak benar, ia bahkan tidak pernah membahas tentang pernikahan dengan Kris dan yeoja pendek itu dengan seenaknya berbicara bahwa ia akan menikah dengan Kris bulan depan.

Paman Wu yang mendengarnya langsung menghampiri Sehun dan Sunny, "ommo, jinja Sehunnie.. ? si tiang listrik itu sudah melamarmu?" tanyanya berbinar-binar

Sehun menggeleng sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "anio paman, nuna mengarang.." elaknya

Sunny terkikik, "sudahlah Hunna, mengakulah. lihatlah boss, bahkan Sehun sudah punya cincin tunangan.." Paman Wu melihat tangan Sehun yang langsung di sembunyikan oleh Sehun kebelakang punggungnya.

"aigooo, paman sangat berharap kau benar-benar menikah dengan Kris bulan depan.." sepertinya Paman Wu sekarang punya hobby yang sama dengan Sunny untuk menggoda Sehun.

"benar paman aku tidak akan menikah dengan Kris—"

CUP

"bulan depan.."

Sehun terdiam menerima sebuah kecupan di pipi kanannya dan tanpa ia menoleh pun ia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya,Kris. "Sunny benar paman, kami akan menikah bulan depan.." celetuk Kris sambil menarik pinggang Sehun merapat pada tubuhnya.

Paman Wu dan Sunny mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti, jika sudah ada Kris pasti Sehun akan di pinjamnya seharian. Mengingat Kris hanya sekali-kali saja ke Daegu karna pekerjaannya di Seoul. Mereka pun meninggalkan Sehun dan Kris berdua.

Sehun menyikut pinngang Kris membuat pelukan Kris terlepas, "apa yang kau katakan Tuan Wu..?" tanya Sehun tajam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"apanya?" tanya Kris balik dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"menikah? Memang siapa yang mau menikah denganmu..? tanya Sehun, sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menggoda Kris.

Kris merubah raut wajahnya menjadi datar, "jadi, kau tidak mau menikah dengan ku eoh?" tanyanya balik

Sehun terkikik,

CUP

"aku hanya bercanda Tuan Wu.." ucapnya membuat Kris langsung tersenyum dan menarik Sehun kembali kedalam pelukannya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sehun. Sedikit lagi dan—

BUGH

"AKHHH.."

"yakk jangan berbuat mesum di dalam cafe tiang listrik.." teriak Sunny setelah melempar kepala Kris dengan kemoceng yang di pegangnnya.

Kris mengambil kemoceng yang di pakai melempar Sunny hendak melempar yeoja pendek itu, tapi tangannya terlebih dulu di tahan oleh Sehun. "tidak bisakah sekali saja kalian tidak bertengkar?" tanya Sehun dengan wajah malas

Kris menghela nafas dan berbalik menggenggam tangan Sehun, ia menyimpan kemoceng dan lap meja yang di pegang Sehun di meja lalu menarik namja itu pergi dari cafe. "kakek, aku pinjam kekasihku dulu ne.." teriak Kris, percuma saja ia meminta izin sedang ia sudah menarik Sehun kedalam mobilnya.

"eodiga?" tanya Sehun heran

Kris tidak menjawab dan menancap gas mobilnya meninggalkan cafe, Sehun hanya menghela nafas karna di abaikan. Ia lebih memilih melihat keluar kaca mobil memperhatikan pemandangan jalanan yang sangat indah. Bahkan Sehun tidak sadar kalau Kris sudah menghentikan laju mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang cukup sepi. Pinggir jalan terdapat hamparan luas padang ilalang yang cukup indah. Kris membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan menarik Sehun keluar dengan cukup lembut, tanpa berfikir banyak lagi Kris langsung membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya.

"bogoshipeo.." lirih Kris mengeratkan pelukannya, Sehun tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Kris. "nado bogoshipeo.." inilah salah satu alasan kenapa Sehun tidak bisa menolak Kris. Namja tampan itu selalu saja bisa membuat Sehun merasa berharga hidup di dunia ini, ia selalu membuat Sehun merasakan kehangatan yang selalu di berikan Kai dulu padanya. Terkadang Sehun merasa dirinya egois menerima Kris tapi di hatinya masih ada Kai, dan yang membuat Sehun semakin merasa bersalah adalah Kris tahu semuanya tapi namja itu masih mau menerima dirinya. Sehun berjanji, kelak apapun yang terjadi, ia akan selalu bersama Kris kecuali namja itu yang menyuruhnya pergi seperti Kai yang muak dan menyuruhnya pergi.

Sehun dan Kris tidak tahu siapa yang memulai yang jelas mereka sekarang sudah menyatukan bibir mereka saling bertukar kehangatan dan melepas rindu. Jika saja mereka tidak membutuhkan oksigen mungkin ciuman itu akan berlangsung lama sampai mereka benar-benar puas, Kris tidak pernah bosan dengan bibir Sehun yang selalu membuatnya candu dan menginginkan lagi menyesap bibir itu. Kris memang tidak tahu siapa itu Kai? Yang jelas Kai adalah orang paling bodoh di dunia ini membiarkan namja seperti Sehun pergi dari hidupnya-pikirnya.

Sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Sehun mengakhiri adegan ciuman mereka yang begitu romantis. Selanjutanya Kris akan memeluk tubuh Sehun dari belakang dan menepatkan kepalanya di cekuk leher Sehun menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun yang mampu menenangkannya, sejenak bisa menghilangkan rasa pusingnya berkutat dengan kertas-kertas kantor yang benar-benar memusingkan kepala. Kencan yang sederhana memang tapi berkesan sangat berarti untuk keduanya.

"Sehun.."

"mmm..."

"aku serius ingin menikah denganmu bulan depan, kau mau kan?" tanya Kris melepaskan pelukannya dan membalikkan tubuh Sehun menghadapnya.

Sehun terdiam menatap dalam mata Kris, mencoba mencari sekali lagi kepastian agar ia tidak salah mengambil keputusannya saat ini. Dengan segenap kepercayaan yang di kumpulkannya akhirnya Sehun pun mengangguk pasti, ia berharap semoga ia benar-benar bisa melupakan Kai dan bisa memberikan hati dan tubuhnya untuk Kris seorang setelah mereka menikah nanti.

Sekali lagi, hanya Sehun yang bisa membuat Kris tersenyum lebar seperti sekarang, Kris dengan senyum lebar kembali membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya dan mencium wajah Sehun berkali-kali sebagai ungkapan kebahagiaannya. "Saranghae Wu Sehun, Jeongmal saranghae.."

Sehun terkikik dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Kris, "aku masih Oh Sehun,Kris.." gumamnya

"yah, tapi sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Wu Sehun baby..." goda Kris, Sehun hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh Kris, menghangatkan tubuhnya dan melepas rindunya selama sebulan terakhir.

"oh yah, minggu depan akan banyak relasi kerjaku datang untuk membicarakan proyek terbaru kita di Daegu.." ujar Kris

Sehun merenggangkan pelukannya dengan tangan masih melingkar di punggung Kris, "lalu?" tanyanya menautkan kedua alisnya bingung,

CUP

"kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dariku, mereka semua seumuran dengan kita dan mereka semua belum punya kekasih, aku tidak ingin mereka menggodamu baby.." jawab Kris setelah memberi kecupan kilat di bibir Sehun.

Sehun Wahhh kalau ada nampak berfikir, "benarkah? yang lebih tampan dari Tuan Wu sepertinya aku harus berfikir lagi.." godanya

"yakk, awas aja kau berani menggoda mereka, akan ku pastikan kau tidak bisa bekerja di cafe selama seminggu..." ancam Kris membuat Sehun langsung memberikan cubitan mesra di pinggang Kris.

"aku hanya bercanda babbo..." ejeknya kemudian kembali memeluk Kris, **Hangat**-pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga Tahun bagi Kai adalah waktu yang cukup singkat agar membuatnya melupakan Sehun, karna sampai sekarang Kai tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan namja itu. Dia masih sangat ingat bagaimana senyum manis Sehun? Bagaimana cara tertawa namja itu? Bagaimana wajah kesal dan menangis namja itu? Dan yang paling membekas di hatinya sampai sekarang adalah senyum terakhir yang di berikan padanya, senyum luka yang telah ia torehkan di wajah manis itu.

Entah sudah berapa kali Kai menghela nafas. Ia merindukan Sehun, sangat merindukan namja itu. Jika saja rindu itu berwujud mungkin sekarang rindunya itu sudah lebih besar daripada bola dunia. Tapi, ia sadar walau sebesar apapun ia merindukan Sehun, jika takdir masih berpihak padanya untuk bertemu Sehun kembali hal yang pertama kali harus ia ucapkan adalah kata **"Maaf". **

Langkahnya berhenti di sebuah taman yang sudah sangat sepi karna hari sudah malam. Seakan sebuah film yang terangkai, Kai mengingat kembali saat Sehun pergi dari apartemen malam-malam hanya sekedar ingin berayunan di taman. Alasannya sangat sederhana, karna Sehun sangat merindukan masa anak-anaknya.

"_**SEHUN.. SEHUN.."**_

"_**Kai aku di sini.." teriak Sehun dari atas ayunan**_

_**Kai menghela nafas dan menghampiri Sehun, "kau kemana saja eoh? Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu baby.." Kai memelankan suaranya di akhir kalimat melihat raut wajah sendu Sehun.**_

"_**mian.." jawab Sehun singkat**_

_**Kai berlutut di depan Sehun dan memeluk perut Sehun, "aku hanya takut kau pergi dan tersesat baby.." lirih Kai, ia benar-benar takut saat terbangun dari tidurnya dan tidak mendapati Sehun di dalam apartemennya.**_

"_**aku hanya merindukan taman Kai, mianhae tadi aku takut membangunkanmu.." sesal Sehun**_

_**Kai terkikik dan berdiri, ia duduk di samping di samping ayunan Sehun dan ikut berayun. "kau itu seperti anak kecil bermain ayun-ayun.." cibirnya**_

_**Sehun terdiam dan menatap langit malam, "aku memang anak-anak dan aku masih ingin menjadi anak-anak, karna menjadi anak-anak aku bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanku yang lengkap dari umma dan appaku.." **_

_**Setetes air mata lolos dari pelupuk matanya mengenang masa kecilnya membuat Kai merasa bersalah telah mengungkit-ngungkit masa lalu Sehun walau tidak ia sengaja, tetap saja Kai tidak akan pernah bisa melihat air mata laknat itu menghiasi wajah Sehun.**_

_**Kai bangkit dan berdiri di hadapan Sehun, ia menghapus air mata Sehun dan mengecup kedua mata indah Sehun berharap mata itu tidak akan menangis lagi. "ku mohon jangan menangis baby, aku tidak akan sanggup melihatnya arra.." **_

_**Sehun mengangguk-ngangguk, "gomawo..."**_

"_**mulai sekarang hanya senyum yang boleh menghiasi wajah ini ok.."ujar Kai setelah memberi kecupan manis di bibir tipis Sehun. Sekali lagi, Sehun selalu tidak bisa menahan bibirnya untuk tidak melengkung saat Kai mengatakan kata-kata manis untuknya.**_

"_**yah..."**_

TES

Semakin lama-lama ayunan Kai semakin kencang seiring dengan emosinya yang semakin menguak mengingat kembali kenangannya dengan Sehun. Kai membiarkan air matanya terus mengalir, percuma saja ia menghapusnya, air mata akan terus mengalir sampai ia lelah. Kai sudah lelah merasakan sesak setiap detiknya mengingat bahwa Sehun tidak ada lagi di sampingnya, jika saja ia tidak mengingat janjinya bahwa ia harus meminta maaf pada namja itu, mungkin mati adalah pilihan terbaiknya sekarang agar ia bisa terbebas dari rasa sesak yang menyiksanya selama 3 tahun belakangan ini. Kai bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana caranya tersenyum tulus, ia sudah tidak pernah tersenyum tulus lagi karna orang yang akan membuatnya tersenyum tulus sudah pergi entah kemana.

Kai mendaratkan kedua telapak kakinya di tanah dan beranjak dari ayunan itu. Ia bangkit dan berdiri meninggalkan taman. Ia butuh istirahat, ia harus ke Daegu besoknya untuk membicarakan proyek dengan Kris rekan bisnisnya.

Mendengar nama kota itu, hati Kai tiba-tiba berdebar kencang, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa yang jelas ia hanya merasa bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu di sana. Dan hatinya mengatakan bahwa mungkin sebentar lagi takdir akan berhenti mengujinya dan mempertemukannya dengan Sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai membersihakn cafe yang sudah tutup. Sunny sudah terlebih dahulu pulang karna kakeknya sedang sakit, Sehun mengganti bajunya dan menyimpan baju kerjanya di dalam loker. Pandangannya beralih menatap sebuah benda kecil yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Ragu tentu saja, Sehun tidak mau menampik hatinya bahwa ia punya sedikit keraguan menerima lamaran Kris. Kembali terngiang saat ia bersama dengan namja itu, Sehun dan Kai sering bercanda tentang bagaimana hubungan mereka saat mereka sedang menikah?

TES

Tetesan bening itu menghiasi wajahnya lagi setiap mengingat Kai. Merasa bahwa ia sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan dengan mengingat namja itu, Sehun pun menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dan meninggalkan cafe sebelum paman Wu bertanya-tanya hubungannya dengan Kris, sungguh Sehun sangat malu jika harus di tanya perihal hubungannya dengan Kris.

Sehun berjalan pelan sambil sesekali bibirnya melantunkan lagu yang terputar lewat earphonenya, terkadang ia akan meliukkan badannya dengan gerakan memutar mengikuti alunan musik. Senyum pun sepertinya sangat bersahabat dengan bibirnya hari ini, ia cukup bahagia saat ini. Meski hidup sederhana tapi cukup membuat Sehun merasa bahwa Tuhan tidak pernah meninggalkannya dan selalu berada di sampingnya. Sehun tidak sadar bahwa sepasang mata sedang memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum dari balik kaca mobilnya, orang itu melajukan mobilnya dengan sangat pelan di belakang Sehun agar namja itu tidak sadar kalau ia sedang di ikuti.

"kau memang istemewa Sehun.." gumamnya, ia menginjak rem dan keluar dari mobilnya, menyusul langkah Sehun dengan cepat.

GREP

Sehun hampir saja memberikan bogem mentah untuk orang yang sudah menarik tangannya dan tiba-tiba saja memeluknya, jika saja ia tidak mengenal pemilik parfum dan pemilik pelukan hangat itu, Kris.

"kau ingin aku segera mati eoh?" tanya Sehun membalas pelukan Kris.

"kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu, karna itu sama saja aku membunuh diriku sendiri.." jawab Kris sambil tersenyum

Sehun tersenyum manis mendengar perkataan Kris yang selalu saja hangat dan manis di dengar oleh telinganya. Tolong ingatkan dia agar tidak pernah membuat kecewa namja yang selalu memberikan arti lebih dari hidupnya ini, dan tolong ingatkan dia agar selalu mengingat bahwa hanya Kris seorang yang selalu memberinya kehangatan dan kebahagiaan, tentunya sebelum Kai menyakitinya.

"kajja biar ku antar pulang.." Kris menarik tangan Sehun menuju mobilnya dan tentu saja Sehun hanya pasrah di seret oleh kekasihnya, di seret Kris adalah hal yang menjadi hobby bagi namja itu-pikirnya.

"kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukankah baru minggu lalu kau datang?" tanya Sehun heran sambil membuka pintu rumahnya, Kris mengikuti langkah Sehun masuk dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang Sehun. "bukankah sudah ku katakan bahwa aku ada proyek di Daegu minggu ini, sekalian saja mengurus pernikahan kita.." Sehun terdiam mendengar kata pernikahan, terkadang ia merasa ragu apakah keputusannya menerima lamaran Kris adalah keputusan yang benar.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Kris membuka matanya setelah sebelumnya ia menutup mata menunggu tanggapan Sehun yang sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Bukannya Kris tidak tahu? Atau berpura-pura tidak tahu, ia sangat tahu jelas bagaimana setitik keraguan dalam mata Sehun menerima lamarannya, tapi ia mencoba egois dan tetap meneruskan rencananya, ia percaya suatu saat nanti hanya ada satu nama dalam hati Sehun, hanya ada satu wajah dalam pikiran Sehun dan hanya ada satu senyum dalam mata Sehun yaitu dirinya, Kris.

Sehun merangkak ke atas kasur dan tidur di samping Kris. Sehun tidak tahu kenapa Kris sangat betah bermalam di rumahnya yang sangat sempit ini, padahal rumah Paman Wu sangat besar dan megah. Kris hanya memberi alasan kalau ia nyaman bersama tidur memeluk Sehun sekaligus menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang ia pendam selama tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Kris bukannya tidak pernah menawari Sehun tempat tinggal yang lebih layak, namun usul itu di tolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun karna alasan ia sudah sangat nyaman tinggal di rumah peninggalan kakeknya, dan Kris hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan kekasihnya itu.

SRETT

Kris menarik tubuh Sehun dengan mata terpejam kedalam dekapannya. Sehun yang memang sudah lelah hanya bisa terdiam dan terlelap dalam pelukan Kris. Sehun tidak pernah menampik kalau pelukan Kris sangat hangat, dan tanpa selimut pun Sehun yakin kalau ia akan tetap hangat dalam dekapan Kris sampai matahari pagi menyapanya.

.

.

.

Menikmati sejuknya di pagi buta kota Daegu adalah hal yang menjadi impian Kai. Saat ini ia sudah sampai di Daegu lebih dulu, ia sudah menghubungi Kris bahwa ia akan datang lebih cepat karna ingin berjalan-jalan terlebih dulu. Kai membuka atap mobilnya membiarkan angin lembut di pagi hari menyapa wajahnya. Sampai Kai berhenti di pinggir jalan yang berhadapan langsung dengan laut, pinggir jalan itu di batasi dengan pagar besi yang pendek, membuat Kai bisa melihat pemandangan luas laut di depannya.

Drrrtt.. Drrrt

Kai merogoh ponselnya. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar, Kai menghela nafas sebelum mengangkatnya.

"mwo?" tanyanya datar dan malas

"..."

"ara, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Bukankah rapatnya nanti malam, aku akan datang Kris.."

"..."

"yakk, namaku Kim Jongin bukan Kkamjong.." makinya kesal pada orang yang di seberang sana, Kris.

Terdengar kekehan di seberang telephonenya, tanpa berfikir banyak pun Kai langsung mematikan sambungan telephonenya. Paginya yang indah rusak sudah oleh namja tiang listrik yang menjadi rekan bisnis sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Kai merubah namanya lagi menjadi Kim Jongin setelah Sehun pergi dari hidupnya tepatnya setelah ia bangkit dari keterpurukan karna penyesalan yang dalam, bagi Kai hanya Sehun dan keluarga dekatnyalah yang bisa memanggilnya dengan panggilan Kai. Kim Jongin adalah sapaan dari rekan bisnisnya pada Kai.

.

.

.

Kris terkikik setelah berhasil membuat Kai di seberang telephone menggeram kesal. Ia memang suka membuat Kai kesal. Semenjak ia mengenal Kai, hanya ekspresi dingin yang selalu di tunjukkan pada orang lain, namun Kris tahu ada kekosongan di dalam matanya. Tersirat kesepian yang sangat mendalam saat ia melihat dalam mata kelam milik Kai. Kris masih terkikik geli membayangkan ekspresi Kai di seberang sana, ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau Sehun sedari berdiri di dekatnya memandangnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Kris gwaencaha?" Sehun menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Kris.

Bukannya menjawab, Kris malah menggengam tangan Sehun dan menarik tubuh Sehun kedalam dekapannya.

CUP

"morning kiss.." ucap Kris sambil memberikan kedipan mata di depan wajah Sehun. Sehun masih diam tertegun, ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencerna apa yang sudah Kris lakukan,tidak sadarkah Sehun? Hal yang di lakukannya itu membuat Kris benar-benar harus menahan hasratnya agar tak memakan namja milk skin itu sekarang, andai saja ia tidak ingat kalau ia punya pertemuan penting dengan para rekannya pagi ini.

"jangan memasan wajah seperti itu Sehun atau aku akan memakanmu segera.." desis Kris, Sehun yang baru tersadar langsung menutup wajahnya, "dasar pervert..." gumam Sehun yang teredam dengan telapak tangannya.

Kris tertawa dan melepaskan rangkulannya di pinggang Sehun, "siapa?" tanya Sehun

Kris menoleh ke arah Sehun, "mwo?" tanyanya balik sedikit ambigu dengan pertanyaan Sehun, "yang membuatmu terkikik di pagi hari.." jelas Sehun datar

"maksudmu Jongin?"

"eh.."

Sehun melotot ke arah Kris menyebutkan nama yang cukup familiar di telinganya, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak sangat cepat. "ne Kim Jongin..."

Dan mendengar nama itu lengkap dengan marganya, Sehun langsung terdiam mengatur nafasnya yang serasa terhenti di tenggorokannya membuat dadanya sesak. Menyadari perubahan wajah kekasihnya, Kris langsung mendekati Sehun, "gwaencanha..?" tanya Kris cemas, Sehun mengangguk mencoba menghilangkan firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba saja menghinggapi hatinya, satu yang ia harapkan semoga nama namja yang di sebutkan Kris bukanlah sosok yang coba ia lupakan selama ini, bukanlah sosok yang membuatnya belum bisa berpaling ke Kris meski Sehun sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan namja itu apapun yang terjadi kecuali namja itu sendiri yang mengusirnya pergi, bukan sosok yang sangat ia hindari, Kim Jongin atau Kai.

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu ne, tidak usah datang ke cafe kalau kau sakit. Aku akan memberitahu kakek.." Kris sebenarnya masih ingin bersama Sehun tapi ia tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab dengan membiarkan para rekannya menunggu lama, dan kecupan singkat di bibir juga di dahi sebagai salam perpisahan untuk Sehun dari Kris pagi itu.

Sehun memandang datar kepergian Kris, helaan nafas lolos dari kerongkongannya. Kenapa ia merasa gelisah dan cemas setelah mendengar nama yang di ucapkan Kris, "tidak Sehun, nama Kim Jongin itu banyak, lagian Kai sudah tidak pernah memakai nama aslinya lagi.." Sehun mencoba mengusir perasaan gelisah yang menggerogoti dadanya. Hari ini ia harus bersiap-siap ke cafe karna para rekan kerja Kris akan makan malam di cafe Paman Wu setelah rapat selesai dan itu artinya Sehun harus bekerja ekstra hari ini bersama Sunny, apalagi acara makan malamnya di adakan di halaman belakang cafe yang cukup luas.

.

.

.

"jadi bagaimana pendapat kalian?" tanya Kris setelah mempresentasikan rencana pembangunan proyek barunya.

Terlihat kasak-kasuk daripada rekan Kris tapi kemudian mereka tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan. Kecuali seorang namja tan yang hanya tersenyum sangat tipis di samping kursi Kris. "baiklah kalau semua sudah setuju, kita akan memulai proyeknya bulan depan dan hari ini kalian aku undang makan malam di cafe kakekku, jadi datanglah termasuk kau.." Kris melirik namja tan yag di sampingnya, "Tuan Kim Jongin.." sambungnya. Kai menghela nafas, sebenarnya ia tidak suka keramaian tapi sepertinya ajakan Kris juga bukan pilihan yang buruk.

"ara Tuan Wu.." dan perkataan Kai itu membuat Kris tersenyum, "aku akan mengenalkanmu pada tunanganku.." bisik Kris kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan tempatnya mengikuti langkah rekan-rekannya yang sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari ruang rapat meninggalkan Kai yang termenung sendiri.

"tunangan..." gumam Kai, daripada memikirkan hal yang sama sekali tidak berguna, Kai lebih memilih bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan mengikuti Kris menuju cafe pamannya.

**SKIP TIME**

Kesan pertama setelah Kai menginjakkan kakinya adalah cafe yang bernuansa china. Tapi sepertinya mereka tidak akan makan malam di dalam cafe, buktinya Kris terus berjalan ke belakang. Dan seperti dugaannya mereka akan makan malam di taman belakang. Cukup menyenangkan –pikirnya.

"Sehunna tolong ambilkan gelas di meja sana.." teriak Sunny

Mendengar nama yang tidak asing di telinganya, Kai langsung menoleh ke sumber suara dan mengikuti arah pandang yeoja yang berteriak itu.

DEG

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak Sehun meninggalkannya jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang, tubuhnya kaku seolah tidak bisa di gerakkan dan nafasnya tercekat seakan tidak ada oksigen yang mau bersahabat masuk kedalam kerongkongannya. Namun di balik itu semua, tidak ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana kebahagiannya saat ini, seolah baru saja di tarik dari sumur yang dalam dan gelap. Seolah sebentar lagi dia akan mendapat jalan untuk pulang setelah tersesat di dalam hutan, dan seolah dirinya baru saja di terbangkan tinggi ke angkasa.

Kai sangat yakin namja yang sedang meuangkan minuman dalam gelas itu adalah namja yang menjadi separuh nyawanya itu. Masih terekam dengan sangat jelas bagaimana wajah itu, dan dia masih ingat bagaimana jantungnya akan melantunkan irama menenangkan ketika berdekatan dengan namja itu.

Senyum tulus dan bahagia untuk pertama kalinya mengembang begitu saja di bibirnya, dan tanpa sadar ia sudah melangkah dengan cepat menuju namja itu. Langkahnya begitu ringan bahkan ia sudah berlari kecil, ingin segara merengkuh tubuh itu kedalam pelukannya untuk melepaskan tali erat yang menyesakkan dadanya selama ini.

Tiga langkah lagi Kai akan sampai tepat di belakang namja itu tapi langkahnya berhenti ketika seseorang mendahuluinya, menarik namja itu kedalam pelukannya dan mencium namja itu tepat di depan matanya.

DEG

Sakit, sangat sakit. Beginikah rasanya melihat namja yang sangat kau sayangi di rengkuh dan di cium orang lain tepat di depanmu. Kai terdiam di tempatnya melihat namja itu tersenyum dan sedikit merungut kesal karna di cium depan umum.

"Kris banyak temanmu, jangan berbuat ulah.." geram Sehun dengan mulut mencibir

Kris si pelaku hanya tersenyum, "tapi aku merindukanmu Hunnie..." Sehun hanya merungut kesal walau sebenarnya bibirnya sama sekali tidak bisa ia tahan untuk tak tertarik melengkung ke atas melengkungkan sebuah senyuman manis.

"sana temani temanmu Kris.." suruh Sehun sambil mendorong malas tubuh Kris, bisa-bisa ia benar-benar merona jika di goda terus seperti yeoja saja, dan Sehun sangat tidak menyukai itu. Kris akhirnya menyerah dan memberikan ciuman kilat di bibir Sehun sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapan kekasihnya itu.

Tiga langkah dari tempat Sehun berdiri, seorang masih diam terpaku mencoba menahan denyut sakit salah satu organ tubuhnya di bagian kiri melihat adegan bahagia namun begitu mengiris hatinya. Andai saja ia ingin, lebih baik ia buta saja saat itu daripada melihat namja yang sudah menjadi separuh nyawa dan nafasnya itu bermesraan dengan orang lain. Kai, namja itu tentu saja sadar bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berhak lagi melarang-larang Sehun, namun apa daya sekeras apapun ia mencoba untuk menyakinkan hatinya untuk menerima semua keadaan bahwa ia telah berakhir hatinya tetap tidak mau menerima dan terus berteriak pilu.

Dengan segala janji yang sudah ia pertahankan selama 3 tahun, Kai pun melangkah selangkah dan memanggil nama namja itu dengan lirih. Ada harapan kecil bahwa namja yang baru saja di cium oleh sahabatnya itu bukan Sehun kekasihnya dulu, namun semua harapan itu sirna ketika melihat wajah dan tatapan namja itu.

"Sehun.."

DEG

Sehun menghentikan gerakan tangannya menuang minuman mendengar namanya di panggil. Jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat kencang, bukan karna ada yang memanggilnya. Melainkan, suara yang memanggilnya. Masih teringat sangat jelas, suara itu terekam manis dalam hatinya dan kini ia mendengar suara itu lagi membuat jantungnya bergetar takut dan hatinya berdenyut sakit, bahkan ia tidak sadar kalau air bening sudah menumpuk di pelupuknya. Sehun mencoba berbalik berharap semua yang ada di pikirannya,namun benar hatinya tidak akan pernah salah mengenal orang itu.

Nafas Sehun tercekat, terdiam saling menatap dalam dengan manik mata kelam milik Kai.

"Kai.."

TES

Suara itu terdengar sangat lirih bahkan ia saja tidak bisa mendengar dengan baik apa yang di katakannya, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi Sehun tidak tahu kalau sebulir air matanya ikut menetes bersamaan dengan ia menyebut nama itu.

Kai tertegun melihat air mata Sehun, sebegitu terlukanyakah Sehun sampai namja itu meneteskan air mata hanya dengan menyebut namanya?

Sebegitu bejatnya kelakuan Kai selama ini ?

Dan apakah ia sudah tidak bisa mendapatkan maaf dari namja itu ?

"atau..."

Tentunya hanya Sehun yang tahu bagaimana perasaanya bertemu dengan Kai...

Perpisahan yang menyakitkan untuk Sehun dan...

Pertemuan yang menyakitkan untuk Kai..

_**Preview**_

"_**Oh Sehun bersediakah anda menemani, menyayangi dan mencintai seorang Wu Yi Fan dalam suka maupun duka.."**_

"_**Sa—Saya bersedia..."**_

"_**Wu Yi Fan bersediakah anda menemani, menyayangi dan mencintai seorang Oh Sehun dalam suka maupun duka.."**_

"_**Saya.."**_

TBC

**Seharusnya ini udah jadi capter END tapi nanti kepanjangan lagi, jadi aku putusin ini bakalan END di capter 5. Mian kalau baru bisa update, makasih yang udah review, fol, dan fav dan mian lagi kalau Dhan Mi nggak bisa nyebutin satu-satu, Dhan Mi sibuk pangkat kuadrat/ ok ini lebay...**

**So see you next capter :D**


	4. Annoucement

ANNOUCEMENT !

UNTUK SEMUA READERS FF DHAN MI, SEBELUMNYA DHAN MI MAU MINTA MAAF KARNA SENGAT BERAT HATI, DHAN MI NGGAK BAKALAN UPDATE LAGI DI FFN KARNA SUATU ALASAN YANG TIDAK BISA DHAN MI SEBUTIN, KALAU KALIAN MASIH BERMINAT BACA FF DHAN MI SILAHKAN KUNJUNGI BLOG DHAN MI KARNA MULAI SEKARANG DHAN MI BAKALAN UPDATE FF DI SANA.

my blog : chek my profil

.

SEKALI LAGI MAAFKAN DHAN MI NE.. ANNYEONG.. ^_^


End file.
